


Dress of the Battle Nymph

by MYuzuki



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inevitable: Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green dress that Zoe wore to the werewolf party. In Zoe's own words: "I seemed to resemble a strange cross between a forest goddess and a magazine ad. Throw in the ridiculous golden gladiator heels they'd forced me into, though, and I looked like a battle nymph from some MMORPG." (Chapter 64)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress of the Battle Nymph




End file.
